


Glass Onion

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Crossover, Edit: Fuck it theres gonna be Mclennon and Starrison, Epic Friendship, Everyone's confuse, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jeremy may or may not save the day, M/M, Meeting Yourself Is Weird, On Hiatus, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to the Beatles, Ringo is pure, The Beatles cartoon is cartoony, The Yellow Submarine needs fixing, This can be read shipped or not, discontinued and rewritten, of couse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: A whole submarine just crashed in front of Ringo, those passengers look familiar. Don't they?





	1. Chapter 1

Ringo was at a loss, a bright yellow submarine had just crashed into a tree. What should he do in this situation? Get the others? Call for help? Check to see if someone’s inside?

Ringo decides on his first option, he rushes back to the recording studio and practically kicks down the door.

“GUYS! THERE’S A SUBMARINE IN THE BACKYARD!” he yells.

They all look at him,confusion on their faces.

“What do you mean,Ringo?” John asked.

“A big bright yellow submarine crashed!” Ringo answers.

“Why would a submarine be on land?’’ Paul questions, almost concerned for poor Ringo’s sanity.

“Just come with me. Please guys?” Ringo pleads

“Fine, but if this a prank or set up for a silly pun I’ll be very unhappy” Paul says while Ringo leads the three to this alleged “Yellow Submarine”


	2. Chapter 2

Ringo wasn’t lying. There  _ was _ a big bright yellow submarine crashed outside. The Beatles had seen many weird thing but this had to be one the strangest things.

 

They all had many questions like why is there a submarine on land? Is anyone inside? Are they okay?  

 

_ Creeaak _

 

The sudden noise caught their attention, they then noticed the submarine's hatch was open.

 

And  _ someone _ was getting out... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short update...again, the next one will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

The Beatles stole a quick at the man before hiding behind a conveniently placed tree. The man was tall, he wore a dark purple trench coat with a red and yellow tie, he was also mumbling something to himself about not letting John drive again.

 

“Sorta looks like you, Paul” George whispered, taking a another quick look.

 

They all agreed that he looked eerily similar to Paul.

 

“Well, guess that makes him Faul....” John joked.

 

“Or any-face” Ringo added.

 

“Shh! He might hear us y’know!” Paul hissed 

 

The Beatles tensed up as they heard the footsteps get closer to their tree.

 

“Hello? Goodbye? Someone there?”

 

So much for being hidden.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen this one ep of the beatles cartoon this and the next chapter might be a little confusing,

Welp, there went their hiding spot.

 

As much as Paul loved his friends he could admit that their a little loud. 

 

Now that Paul had a chance to see the man up close he could see that this mysterious stranger did indeed look  _ just _ like him.

 

“Uh who  _ are _ you?” John asked.

 

“Paul” He stated “Paul McCartney”.

 

“But he’s Pa-” Ringo begin to correct only to get cut off by Paul.

 

“ANY-FACE” Paul growled.

 

“Who?” “Paul” asked, confused about the sudden outburst

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any face is a shape shifter who take the form of Paul in one ep, that's why Paul gets so pissed


	5. !!!IMPORTANT!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops this all over the place sorry

Hey This fic shall be going/has been on a hiatus, a lot has been going on. Me family had to go back to Indiana due to family reason, then I got really sick for around 3 weeks. Plus schools a bitch and to top it all off me birthday is comin' up. 

 

I still love The Beatles very much and shall continue this fic hopeful sometime after the 23 of May.

 

I might rewrite this fic too? My writing style has change plus I don't really like the fic sounds writing wise, so yall might get a revamp ver with better writing and a lil bit of a plot change.

 

School's ending soon so get ready for ( hopeful ) a lot of updates from June-Sept

 

So basically to recap this fic isn't  _discontinue_ just on hiatus till I get some motivation to rewrite it :)

 

See y'all in PepperLand!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't an actual update


End file.
